


Seven Poems Collection

by Cthulhuoverture



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoverture/pseuds/Cthulhuoverture
Summary: Here's some poems to practice my writing in my spare time. I hope you enjoy them!





	1. Mask of Merriment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some poems to practice my writing in my spare time. I hope you enjoy them!

In recollection to the days in which i can’t not see,

Lights flicker in and out in accordance to my sanity,

Sanity drip to droplets of my own colors fading to the faintest of glow,

Give in as the demon said, burden sounds of burden to the piercing of my own ear drums.

Faints of smiles crossed, yet disingenuine in front of those around me.

Help me help me help me help help help me

But no avail to slither through the steel bars that once hold me down.

I give my kindness to you, the utmost kindness in which i truly want to share.

Don’t give in to the mask of merriment. 

The mask is decomposing, the face of desperation is melting from the gleeful sunlight.

Rain split down on the mundane sky, exposed in which everyone is staring in shame.

Exposed. Help Me. Exposed. Help Me. Exposed. Help Me.

The light is still there.


	2. The Next Growth

Birds were chirping, but their sights is unrecognizable to my vision.

What are they i asked myself? 

What magnificent galore of spectacles, great creatures to one’s own awe of sparked up interests.

One flew to the curiosity of the human being

Innocence is a learning experience, and so is the innocent fellow of a precious hummingbird.

Questions ramp through. No, not a dangerous fellow, but a friend to know and love.

The feathers flocked their way, landing promptly on top of the naive human.

In contentment i feel, the lucious landscape of freedom, and the open-mindedness to the world around me.

I’m here in the present.


	3. Be Good Jimmy

Jimmy my boy, Give me what’s in your hands

Don’t rustle your jimmies, Jimmy the boy

Gimme those cotton candies, cause they’re so dandy.

Got to hand it to you, cause you’re so handy

Without them, no candy will satisfy handy me.

Grab and hold on, brace upon the stars above to candy land

Land here in the grassy wide plains of marshmellow fields.

Are you happy now?

Approach me, my dear friend.

Oh no, what’s wrong?

How marvelous, how spectacularly splendid, how diddly do.

I’m afraid we’ll see to a bug exterminator

Roaches are roaching in out of your mouth my dear friend.

I can see them all, eating away at the candy, the delicious sugary flavor of marshmellow.

What’s wrong Jimmy?

Oh no, it looks like the roaches are poaring out of your eyeballs.

What a nice complexion of ketchup you have there. I can feel myself water from the sight.

How delightful that i can picture a patty when those head organs spill, but I’m afraid you’re no more.

How sorrowful, how pitiful 

Don’t worry, i won’t miss you at all.

Too many died in my lovely acres of candy.


	4. Internal Consequences

Simmer down, keep breathing into the fresh breeze of oxygen within his boat.

Pave the way to the broadest waters of the Pacific Ocean.

It is his to bask like a butterfly floating into its freedom.

A name called out to him, but he know it’s his wondrous, lovely wife.

Honey, why are you smiling so much.

Get in inside

How can he stop smiling? It’s impossible.

Everything makes him positive, even the glistening stares of the sunlight capturing his senses.

The shaking of his body, too intense to bare to the disturbed presence of his reflection.

What a handsome guy, but what is this anxiety that he once asked himself?

Shivering of shivers grasped him.

Handsome physical attributes, but a deep ugliness in the inside.

The ugliness can be shifted to the most attractive personality.

Waters of memories sensed within, flooding in as if he’s drowning.

Explore the actions that he once done.

Traumatized bones stood still, paralyzation from top to bottom.

Goodbye to the man who drowned by his own memories as his body sunk in the waters.

The bright side is still apparent

The wife won’t genuinely miss him at all.


	5. Normality in Comfortablity

Mundane possibilities are barely possible, almost impossible to overwhelming urge of fantasy.

Let me scratch my throat in protest, weakness isn’t a choice.

Let me pick up the missing puzzles that were stretched across the hay stack.

Let me work, play, and explore.

These shackles of bubbles confined me, the broad spectrum of adventure is far out of my reach.

Mistakes upon mistakes is a learning curve, an experience to behold and excel.

Comfort is a welcoming bubble of consequences.

Uncomfortablity is a hurtful truth of constant fires burning within the distance


	6. Life-time Generosity

Welcome to the Shifty Swinging Toe Dahs

My name is Swinging Mcdurgle, the proudest Mcdurgle within this store establishment.

May i offer you a quality brand of elephant shoes, the grandest and highest paid product in my captivating treasures.

Enchant those i seek, make my items the focal point.

They’re one of the best, the finest, the most terrific, and most enchanting pieces of work.

Pay up and give me, starving as i am in reduction of storage.

I’m hungry so please,

Please

Generosity is my flaw, free as i offered to appreciate the genuine bliss of others around me.

Greens of the darkest greens developed around me. 

I can see the flowers, the blossom of roses and even the most innocent white shades of pedals.

May i keep them in my heart while glares of fire burned those around me.

Seek my items of utmost contentment.

See how i am when you buy them

Not satisfied? Here’s the head of the last person i butchered.

Buy my stuff before i stuff your body into one of those statues i’ve done to the disgraceful customers.

But don’t be scared. Those statues are for sale so buy them!

Welcome to Shifty Swinging Toe Dahs


	7. Seek

Home is the key feature of comfort, the basic foundation to build one’s state of contentment.

Exhibit through the eyes of my own freedom, all the hands reaching to the frame of my own past.

This is where i was born.

Don’t dwell that far or else oxygen will not last to the trip to mars.

Expand horizons to the sight to the sunset.

Colors bright lit to fade mundane atmospheres.

Everywhere is home.

I’m gone now.

Please join in my journey

I”m the lion, the cheetah, the dolphin.

I’m fast where the past won’t find me anymore.


End file.
